Un Diálogo entre Dos
by EliACa
Summary: Jane y Lisbon no sólo conversando, sino compartiendo el peso de sus recuerdos; en medio de una noche donde los sentimientos están a flor de piel. One-shot impregnado de Jisbon que combina un tanto de humor con melancolía.


****Disclaimer: ****Aún no es mío; intentaré próximamente negociar con Bruno.

****A/N: ****Una idea que revoloteaba en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, al pensar en la necesidad de conversaciones profundas entre Jane y Lisbon.

Sigo escribiendo "Recorrido a la Redención", pero quería compartirles este one-shot, mientras sale el próximo capítulo. Comentarios y/o críticas constructivas, como siempre, son bienvenidas.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- Un Diálogo entre Dos -<strong>**

Crescent City era el destino de turno para la mejor brigada de investigación criminal del CBI; un importante político fue asesinado en su casa de campo, mientras vacacionaba con su esposa en la celebración de su décimo aniversario; "uno de esos casos complicados", como lo denominó Lisbon en medio de una queja. Desde Sacramento era un viaje de unas 6 horas y media, por lo que decidieron pernotar en el lugar y trabajar desde las instalaciones de la policía local.

Había sido un día bastante agitado: revisión de la escena del crimen, entrevistas con varios testigos, interrogatorios a sospechosos, revisión de expedientes, algunas discusiones con el sheriff y otros oficiales por su resistencia a colaborar, ah, y tener que lidiar con las múltiples quejas hacia Jane, por sus no convencionales métodos para investigar en el caso (mismos que esta vez incluyeron extorsión, hipnosis –sin que Lisbon se diera cuenta- y un truco de magia en medio de un restaurante); aparte de todo ello, el clima no era de mucha ayuda, pues el crudo invierno acompañado de una llovizna persistente, les hacía sentir a todos un frío que calaba en los huesos.

Van Pelt, en esta oportunidad, había ubicado una cabaña para que el equipo se alojara, en lugar de hacerlo en el hotel del pueblo; según ella, resultaba más rentable y a la vez, la estadía sería más agradable. Esa primera noche llegaron todos agotados, deseosos por un baño caliente, comida y cama; entraron al lugar y se dispusieron a instalarse en las habitaciones y desconectarse del mundo.

- Me muero de hambre –comentó Rigsby en casi un rugido-, no sé ustedes pero yo antes de hacer cualquier cosa voy a ir comprar la cena al restaurante.

- Te acompaño –dijo Jane con entusiasmo mientras se levantaba del sofá-, no entiendo por qué se han quejado tanto chicos, ustedes más jóvenes y con entrenamiento físico están por los suelos y a mi aún me sobran las energías.

- Será porque parte del día te la pasaste durmiendo en la camioneta, luego sentado tomando té y conversando con las ancianas en la plaza y finalmente jugando cartas en el restaurante –respondió Cho sarcásticamente mientras encendía la chimenea. Todos sonrieron-.

- Estaba haciendo mi trabajo mi estimado Cho. En la camioneta estaba maquinando mi estrategia, las ancianas nos llevaron hasta el principal sospechoso y el juego de carta nos ha revelado los posibles móviles del asesinato –finalizó Jane sonriendo-.

- ¿Van por la cena? –Interrumpió Lisbon a propósito, mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá frente a la chimenea- Yo quiero una ensalada de pollo.

Cho, Rigsby y Jane salieron al restaurante, por su parte Van Pelt aprovechó para tomar un baño y Lisbon se quedó en la sala viendo televisión en espera de la comida. Al cabo de 40 minutos los chicos habían regresado; al entrar observaron a Lisbon rendida en el sofá, se había quedado dormida con el televisor encendido.

- Será mejor que comamos en nuestras habitaciones para no despertar a la jefa –sugirió Cho-.

- Buena idea –indicó Jane mientras la observaba-, es terca, no quiso dejar que nadie más condujera, es lógico que la venciera el cansancio.

- Yo le subiré la cena a Van Pelt –se apresuró a decir Rigsby mientras tomaba uno de los paquetes; Jane y Cho se miraron sonriendo en complicidad, sabían que Rigsby intentaría ligar un poco con Grace, con suerte, obtendría una agradable conversación mientras comparten la cena-.

- Buenas noches Jane –dijo Cho, llevando su comida y dirigiéndose a su habitación-.

- Que descanses Cho- le contestó, tomó su cena y se acercó hasta donde estaba Lisbon-.

De pie junto al sofá, quedó admirando a su ocupante, eran pocas las veces en que podía quedarse embelesado perdido en ella; le resultaba inquietante ser testigo de la paz que se concentraba a su alrededor mientras dormía, proyectaba un aura de tranquilidad que brotaba del vaivén de su pecho, dando la sensación de que nada podía afectarle –"Viéndola así, quién diría que hay tanta fuerza, determinación y coraje dentro de ella", pensó Jane sin evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Colocó la bolsa de comida en el piso junto al sofá; tomó una frazada que estaba en el espaldar de éste y arropó a Lisbon con suma delicadeza; la cubrió hasta los hombros y luego quitó un mechón de cabello de su rostro, acomodándolo detrás de su oreja; algo más fuerte que él le evitó retirar la mano de su cabello, esa irremediable necesidad de sentirla y disfrutar del calor que invade su cuerpo y esa sensación extraña que nace en el centro de su estómago cada vez que la tiene cerca; saca fuerzas de donde no sabe para alejarse, puesto que sus labios entreabiertos, tan rosas y tan perfectos, son demasiada tentación para él y para su propia boca que pide a gritos un beso; así que se sienta en la alfombra con la espalda pegada al sofá y la observa un rato más, mientras se dispone a cenar.

Sonrió al comprobar que había elegido de entre todos los canales, uno en el que transmitían una película clásica en blanco y negro; romántica y a la vez con algo de drama, misma que captó la atención de Jane, puesto que después de veinte minutos y habiendo terminado de comer, aún seguía enganchado y sin pestañar a la pantalla de la televisión.

- Ahora veo que no soy la única a quién les gustan las películas antiguas –dijo Lisbon quien había despertado hace un par de minutos y observaba divertida a Jane, sin que él se diera cuenta-.

- Hola –dijo sonriente y un tanto sorprendido-, en realidad sólo miraba la televisión, pero mi mente estaba en otro lado –respondió con falso disimulo -.

- Si claro –expresó Lisbon rondando los ojos y sonriendo-.

- Te trajimos tu ensalada de pollo, pero ya no te despertamos para dejarte descansar.

- Si, me venció el cansancio y caí rendida. En serio Jane, este sofá es genial, si pudiera me lo llevaría a casa.

- Hablaré con el encargado, nada que un poco de hipnosis y sugestión no arregle.

- Ni se te ocurra, sé que eres capaz –exclamó Lisbon seriamente. Él sonrió-.

- ¡Pero pienso pagárselo! -dijo en su defensa-, eso sí, lo llevamos a la oficina, así puedo disfrutarlo yo también –se intercambiaron sonrisas-.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga tu cena? –le preguntó Jane-.

- No gracias, se me fue el apetito.

- La guardaremos entonces; pero sé lo que te va a encantar comer justo ahora –dijo él levantando su dedo índice, como si se tratase de la presentación de un show. Sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón una pequeña bolsa con chocolates con almendras de elaboración casera, típicos de la zona y se los entregó a ella-.

- Ohh Jane me encantan, no tienes idea, son de mis favoritos –dijo con suma alegría-.

- Lo sé, vi como los miraste en la tienda a la que llegamos esta mañana; en serio, deberías darte esos placeres de vez en cuando.

- Sabes que no consumo alimentos en medio del trabajo; nunca me atrevería a conversar con los familiares de una víctima mientras mastico un pedazo de galleta o brownie, como lo hacen ciertas personas –le dijo mientras lo miraba con ojos de acusación-

- Meehh, es una insignificancia Lisbon; a ellos no les importa qué tenga entre mis dientes, siempre y cuando le entreguemos al asesino –Lisbon negaba con su cabeza un tanto divertida-.

Quedaron un momento en silencio, intercambiándose miradas, diciendo más con éstas que con sus palabras; el ambiente se llenó con esa química tan exquisita que sólo surgía entre ellos dos. Lisbon interrumpió el contacto visual para observar la televisión.

- Esa es mi parte favorita –dijo ella-, falta poco para que termine la película; no te la pierdas.

- Bien, pero debo verla como se debe; cómodo. Dame un lado en el sofá –comentó mientras se ponía de pie-.

- Claro que no.

- Oh vamos Lisbon, sabes perfectamente que caben dos personas allí.

- Así quepan tres, no pienso moverme –le respondió secamente y alzando una de sus cejas-.

- No seas egoísta, además no te preocupes, no pienso hacerte nada; a menos que tú quieras –le respondió con una sonrisa pícara-.

- Ja –exclamó ella en una carcajada- petulante, sabes perfectamente que terminarías con un golpe en la nariz antes de que puedas hacer cualquier cosa.

- Es cierto –sonrió-; vamos Lisbon, ¿me darás un ladito en el sofá para que pueda ver cómodamente el final de la película? –le dijo esta vez con un tono de súplica y con ojos de cachorro abandonado. Lisbon hizo una mueca en señal de rendición, no podía con ese rostro-.

- Está bien –respondió ella con tono de queja-, pero no digas ni una palabra más, nos estamos perdiendo lo mejor, shhhh.

Él sonrió y se acostó en el lado del borde del sofá, dándole la espalda a ella y quedando un poco hacia abajo, para dejar que Lisbon aún acostada tuviese perfecta visibilidad. Se sentían cómodos con la presencia del otro, el calor de sus cuerpos hacía la estancia más reconfortante; tan solo se quedaron así, disfrutando de la película y de la compañía. Al cabo de un rato, justo cuando daban la escena final y Lisbon sabía que luego darían los créditos; se levantó un poco para observar a Jane.

- Tienes ganas de llorar ¿cierto? –le dijo evitando la sonrisa que amenazaba con postrarse en su rostro al verlo-

- Claro que no –respondió él volteándose para quedar frente a ella- es un final muy predecible.

- Oh si claro, yo me la he visto unas 7 veces y aun me da bastante sentimiento.

- Esa eres tú Lisbon, pero a mí no me afectan esas cosas –comentó con un aire de macho serio que ni él mismo se lo creía-.

- Y ¿por qué tienes la nariz roja y ese brillo en tus ojos?

- Es el frío Lisbon.

- Por supuesto, a ver, mírame fijamente –se miraron por un momento, pero él no pudo evitar sonreír-.

- Acéptalo –dijo ella-, fue una hermosa historia, que te ha cambiado por completo tu idea de las películas antiguas.

- Es cierto, es una hermosa película, pero te equivocas en algo, desde siempre me han gustado los filmes antiguos; de hecho, podríamos hacer algún día de estos un maratón.

- Suena bien; pero debes comprarme litros de helado; es mi única exigencia.

- No hay problema. Por cierto, me das de tus chocolates.

- Ya no tengo –Jane abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa exagerada-.

- ¿Y no me diste ni uno?

- Eran míos –respondió ella con ese tono peculiar que pone cuando pelea con él-.

- Si, pero esperaba que me compartieras algunos –le dijo con un puchero-.

- Lo siento, pero los quería solo para mí.

- Glotona –le susurró en tono de acusación. Ella sonrió-.

- No sabes lo mucho que me encantan. Mi madre siempre los compraba para mí, sabía que eran unos de mis favoritos, me has hecho recordarla –le expresó mientras bajaba su mirada-. Han pasado tantos años y aún así la extraño como si fuese ayer –le dijo en voz baja y con un dejo de melancolía-.

- Te entiendo –respondió él mirándola fijamente-, por lo menos uno se queda con los mejores recuerdos.

Era uno de esos momentos en los que se sentían identificados, en los que se permitían abrirse y compartir un poco los tormentos que habitaban en sus corazones; no solían hablar de ello, pero las únicas veces que sacaban a relucir esos temas y recuerdos, era en la compañía del otro; solo entre ellos sentían ese nivel de confianza y compatibilidad como para mostrarse vulnerables sin sentir que saldrían afectados por ello.

- De mi madre sólo tengo hermosos recuerdos –confesó Lisbon-. No puedo decir lo mismo de mi padre.

- Lo siento –dijo él casi instantáneamente-.

- Hay un recuerdo, que no escapa de mi mente cuando pienso en él, ese evento siempre termina haciéndose presente –comentaba Lisbon con la mirada perdida-.

- ¿Quieres compartirlo? –le preguntó él, mientras reunía su mirada con la de ella. Lisbon quedó por un momento en silencio y luego cerró los ojos intentando regresar en el tiempo-.

- Habían pasado ya un par de años desde la muerte de mi madre. Mi padre estaba cada vez más sumido en el alcohol. Era un día de esos, cuando empezaba a beber desde temprano; mis hermanos y yo por evitar problemas, lo dejamos solo y nos encerramos en nuestras habitaciones. Ya muy tarde en la noche, cuando yo sabía que el alcohol lo había dominado, bajaba para asegurarme de que todo estuviese bien, ya sabes, cerrar las puertas, apagar la música y las luces, recoger los destrozos de mi padre para no hacerle a mis hermanos más deprimente el cuadro, al día siguiente cuando ellos despertaran –Lisbon abrió los ojos para seguir relatando, Jane tan solo le escuchaba en silencio-.

- Allí estaba –continuó ella-, tirado en el sofá y ahogado en su propio vómito; su mano aferrada a la botella y sus ronquidos me aseguraban que aún seguía con vida. No podía dejarlo así; no quería que los chicos tuvieran que verlo en tan terrible estado. Así que allí me tenías limpiándolo, haciéndolo parecer menos borracho que de costumbre –Lisbon hizo una breve pausa-.

- Nunca pasaba, pero esa vez despertó e inmediatamente me tomó por las muñecas; me miró fijamente con una expresión de asombro, como si estuviese viendo a un fantasma. En eso empezó a llorar como cual niño; me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que me costaba respirar; él me abrazaba como si de mí dependiera su vida, "Isabella, Isabella", me decía, "estás aquí, no te fuiste", "todo fue una horrible pesadilla mi amor, estás aquí". No dejaba de llorar y yo tampoco dejaba de hacerlo. Me partió el corazón –finalizó Lisbon con notable tristeza-.

- Creyó que tú eras ella –dijo Jane; Lisbon asintió en silencio-.

- En ese momento toda la rabia que había acumulado contra él, desapareció y sólo me quedó una profunda lástima, por ver como todo lo maravilloso de mi padre, se había ido por un caño al saberse sin su amada esposa.

Jane no pudo evitar posar una de sus manos por la mejilla de Lisbon, acariciándola con ternura; Lisbon lo miró con los ojos un poco acuosos por la emoción del momento.

- Tú debes ser idéntica a tu madre.

- Es lo que dicen todos los que la conocieron.

- Entonces seguramente fue una mujer muy hermosa –le respondió él sonriendo un poco-.

- Lo fue; aunque yo no heredé eso de ella; mi madre poseía una hermosura de las que poco se ven.

- Es justo lo que ven mis ojos ahora –le dijo él con su voz ronca-.

Lisbon sintió una corriente que bajo desde su pecho hasta su vientre y la sangre concentrarse en sus mejillas al escucharlo hablarle de ese modo; se percató de inmediato que allí, acostados en el sofá, tan cerca y mirándose como solo ellos pueden mirarse, había un sentimiento que aún no se atrevía a definir, pero que desde algún tiempo atrás, le daban vueltas una y otra vez, sin intentar salir de ese estatus quo que les daba cierta seguridad.

- Algún día te mostraré una foto de ella y me entenderás –dijo nerviosamente para cortar el ambiente que se había creado. Jane retiró la mano de su rostro-.

- Me encantará ver una foto de tu madre y también de ti cuando eras niña.

- Parecía el hermano mayor –dijo ella sonriendo-; más delgada imposible y con el cabello justo debajo de mis orejas como Peter Pan como una vez me dijiste; definitivamente esas fotos me las reservo.

- No se vale, yo las quiero ver –respondió él con protesta infantil-.

- Sólo si tú me muestras 10 tuyas; eso es, 1 mía por 10 tuyas, ¿qué dices?

- No tengo fotos mías.

- Mentiroso

Y empezaron una de sus típicas discusiones, el dime que te diré que tanto les encanta y en el cual ninguno perdía porque siempre sacaban una respuesta más ingeniosa, a la que ha dicho el otro anteriormente; se sonreían a carcajadas y conversaban de todo un poco disfrutando de la noche.

-…y así fue como Randal el payaso perdió su virginidad.

- Por Dios Jane, si vuelves a contarme una historia de esas te juro que terminando el caso, nos vamos y te dejo en medio del bosque –dijo frunciendo el ceño-.

- Vamos, si es de lo más divertido –contestó él sonriendo-.

- Dime cómo diablos puede un payaso, una burra y las gemelas del circo, juntos en una misma historia resultar divertido –decía Lisbon con cara de asco–.

- Si lo dices así, suena más divertido aún –Jane no podía dejar de reírse-.

- Basta.

- Está bien, dejaré las historias exóticas para otro día. Si quieres algo serio, resulta que hace algunos años, cuando aún tenía mi show en la feria…

Comenzó a relatar Jane, como si sus aventuras en la feria, fuese algo menos exótico. Había sido un día agotador, pero ella logró relajarse en medio de aquella sala, acobijada por el calor de su consultor, liberada luego de compartir un poco con él la carga de sus recuerdos y en ese instante, arrullada por el crujir de la madera desde la chimenea y la voz encantadora de Jane, la cual poco a poco se desvanecía, mientras ella volvía a caer profundamente dormida.

Jane guardó silencio al verla, sonriendo al contemplar tan hermosa estampa. Se acurrucó a ella a través de un abrazo, esta vez no se resistió y besó su frente, para luego apoyar su rostro al de ella, dejándose embriagar así con su aroma y su presencia.

- "Cómo no volverse loco Teresa, si ella era tan sólo, la mitad de lo que eres tú; es la única reacción posible; la locura es la única salida", pensó, antes de caer también dormido uniéndose a ella en la confortable tierra de los sueños.

- Fin -


End file.
